1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wavelength converting device which is capable of obtaining a high optical output power, and to a light emitting device using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A wavelength converting device has been known, made by mixing a fluorescent material powder and a glass powder and sintering them (for example in JP 2011-122067A). According to the wavelength converting device of Patent Literature 1; JP2011-122067A, glass having high heat resistance and weather resistance is used as a binder, and thus discoloration and reduction in luminance can be avoided even after a long period of use.